Pididle
by MindStorm88
Summary: Harry and Draco are celebrating their anniversary heading out to America's west. Draco sulks, and Harry finds a way to cheer him up. boyxboy, explicit, fun sex in the car XD Enjoy! R&R please! OK, so I lied, this is no longer a oneshot, GRAPHIC SMEX and L
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** this is Yaoi, boyxboy, all that fun jazz Just a litte Oneshot i felt like writing, don't ask me why XD Kinda explicit, so yeah, read at your own discretion! You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, except the crazy ideas that come out of mind involving two of the sexiest boys in Hogwarts XD

**AN:** I was bored and just to let you know, 'Pididle (Pah-di-dle) is a game where if you see a car with a missing headlight you hit the top of the roof and say 'Pididle' before someone else does, the boys take it a step above the normal game XD (and btw it is something I have played before, (not quite as far as the boys have gone XD) but anyway, hope everyone enjoys! ) **R&R! Please!**

* * *

"I'm bored Harry...how long is this drive going to take anyway!" Draco complained staring at the dark road before him and wished his glare was powerful enough to make it go away. He heard Harry sigh 

"A few more hours. Promise." Draco groaned

"You said that last time!" he exclaimed. Harry passed him a grin.

"Sorry, but it's true. Think of something else while I drive, and it'll make the trip there a bit shorter."

Draco pouted. It was all Harry's idea to take a trip to the America's and visit the west. Bloody hell, all Draco wanted to do for their anniversary was fuck the boy senseless. But No. Instead they were here. In the middle of nowhere. Trapped in a car, with nothing to do.

Harry turned the radio off. "Wanna sing 'One Hundred bottle of beer on the Wall?'" he suggested chirpily.

"Dear God no. No singing!" Draco said, putting his hands to his face.

"We could have just apparated…or flown or…something! We didn't need to drive out there!" he suddenly exploded, angrily.

Harry glanced over his way, and said, "Well…I just thought it would be nice…"

"Nice my ass…"

"Pididle!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, hitting the roof of the car with the back of his hand.

"Have you gone mental, Harry?" Draco asked staring at him.

"No, it's a muggle game," Harry explained. "If there's a car with a headlight missing, they shout Pididle. The person who loses…" Harry looked over at him with a wide grin, "Loses an article of clothing."

"Stupid muggles. I am not playing this game."

"Oh come on, you're the one who said you were bored!" Harry exclaimed, switching lanes with a suddenness that caused the Slytherin to grab the 'oh shit' bar.

"Are you trying to kill me!"

"Relax, Drake." Harry soothed. "Now, as I was saying, take the shirt off."

"I don't have to!" Draco whined.

Harry glanced over at him with a grin, "Afraid you're going to lose?" he asked maliciously, deliberately goading him. At that, the Slytherin immediately ripped his shirt off.

"No." snarled the Slytherin. Harry bit his tongue. It would be hard to keep his hands off Malfoy now.

* * *

"Oh Come on! I saw that one first!" Draco roared in frustration.

"You have to say 'Pididle' and then hit the roof before I do!" Harry snickered. Draco glared at him while removing a shoe and throwing it in the back.

"You are so going to pay—Pididle!" He managed. Harry's grin faded while Draco smirked, and the Gryffindor managed to throw his shirt in the back.

"Don't get to cocky, Drake; you're still losing." Harry said stroking a hand down Draco's bare arm. The Slytherin huffed before crossing his arms angrily, but he kept his eyes peeled for the next headlight-less car.

Three hours later

"You know, you could just admit that I won." Harry said as they pulled into a rest stop. No one was around as it was three in the morning. Draco had lost every piece of clothing except his boxers and was pouting furiously. Harry had managed only to lose his shirt and both his shoes (how he'd ever managed taking them off without killing them both was a mystery). The blond man threw him a glare. Harry contained his snicker and stroked a hand over Draco's cheek.

"Aw, you can't possibly be that mad at me?" he asked seductively.

"Well if it wasn't for this stupid game and this stupid trip and your stupid muggle ways, I wouldn't be!" Draco replied hotly, Harry dipped his hand down his spine and Draco glared at him. Harry only leaned over to turn the engine off.

"How can I make it up to you then?" he asked, flicking his tongue out to the shell of Draco's ear. Draco pouted.

"I'm still mad at you." he replied huffily.

"Ah, but Drake, I got you naked, and I'm almost naked…" Harry whispered huskily, while sliding his hand down Draco's spine teasing at the small of his back.

"We did not drive all this way to get naked and have good fucking." Draco said in exasperation.

"No, but it does help with the passage of time."

"We could of done that at home!" Draco said rolling his eyes. Harry's green eyes caught his; they weren't exactly the most innocent things in the world either. Draco breath caught, as he felt a rough hand petting down his stomach to land on his upper thigh.

"What, afraid to get caught? We're in the middle of nowhere, and we have magic. Come on Draco I know you want to fuck me." purred the Gryffindor. Draco licked his lips. Ok, that was all he wanted to do…He attempted to glare at Harry, but it wasn't working, and the green eyes sparkled back at him with mischief and lust.

"Of course not!" Draco said angrily as he comprehended Harry's words. Harry withdrew his hand.

"So you don't want to fuck me?" he asked his expression turning sad. Draco narrowed his eyes and yanked Harry's face to his in a hungry kiss. Gleefully Harry returned it. Draco forced his tongue into he waiting mouth, thinkin 'you play with the damn fire you're going to get burned,' but his mind was pretty much gone as Harry scrambled over to the seat and straddled his lap, yanking on the seat lever forcing it all the back. Draco made a muffled sound of surprise but the lips at his caused him to ignore it immediately and he groaned arching up into the hot body on top of his. Harry nuzzled his face against Draco's.

"So love, right here, right now, in the middle of nowhere?" he purred, rolling his hips, and knowing Draco would readily accept.

"Fuck Harry…" Draco murmured into the lips, trying to undo Harry's trousers as quickly as he could. Harry grinned against the lips before kissing him heatedly shimmying out of his pants as well as he could in the position over his body. Everything was off of Harry, the blond suddenly grabbed Harry's hands before he could remove his boxers.

"You lost all your clothes before me." he said with a wide smirk, "So that means I win". Harry stared at him then rolled his eyes.

"We're not playing that game anymore." he growled.

"What game are we playing now?" Draco asked flicking his tongue to caress Harry's cheek.

"We're playing the 'fuck me senseless' game." Harry replied straining against Draco's grip.

"See, I like this game, so much better then the other stupid one." Draco continued, nipping Harry's bottom lip.

"Without the stupid one, we wouldn't have come to the compromising position." Harry burred in annoyance as Draco refused to let his hands go. "Draaaccoo…" Harry wanted to feel skin on skin and not the annoying cloth of his lover's boxers.

"What?" Draco asked innocently. Harry meshed their mouths together in a hard, demanding kiss, and Draco accidentally let go one of the hands. It was all Harry needed to rip the boxers all the way off and throw them somewhere in the car. As their cocks slid together, both moaned into each to each other mouths. Harry pressed something in his hand while deepening the kiss, feeling up the pale chest. Draco bucked his hips upward with a groan as fingers twisted and teased at his nipples. Breaking the kiss Draco stared at the bottle of lube for his lover. He grinned before trailing his fingers down Harry's neck and pushing his chest back so that the Gryffindors back was pressed against the dashboard, his legs were on either side of his hips, their cocks teased together. He lubed up a few fingers leaning forward pressing them into Harry entrance.

"What's taking so long, Draco?" Harry growled, his eyes lustfully staring into his.

"Impatient are we?" he asked as he slid his fingers over the hole waiting for his cock.

"Draco…" Harry started, but the pale slim hand jerked at his cock causing Harry to throw back his head in pleasure. Draco slid his fingers in swiftly; his writhing Harry was almost too much to bear. Harry arched with a shuddering cry.

"You like it right there?" Draco asked, scissoring his fingers and curling to find the spot again.

"Yes—Draco come on!" Harry exclaimed. Draco pulled his fingers from Harry's body, suddenly pushing Harry's hips up squeezing the lovely ass in his fingers.

"D-Draco!"

The blond had pushed himself base deep into Harry's body, and they sat there for a few moments, Draco was breathing a bit harder as the heat and tightness encased him. Harry urged him on.

"Move…Drake…" Harry murmured. Draco moved up in his lover slowly, holding onto the thighs and digging his nails in. Harry moaned leaned hard on Draco's body, pulling the ex-Slytherin forward to give him a hard wanton kiss. The angle caused an explosion of pleasure escape around the heated kiss from Harry's mouth. Draco kissed back, swallowing the sweet cries as he made love to Harry.

"Harder…please…" Harry managed. Draco jerked his hips up at the words and Harry's head fell into his shoulder, a hiss of pleasure escaping.

"You're so lovely like this, so tight and hot.." Draco groaned in his ear his hand reaching between Harry's legs stroking the weeping cock in time with his hard thrusts. He nipped not so gently at Harry's throat, knowing it would leave marks.

"Draco…" Harry started. The slap of skin on skin and groans filled the dark car. Harry clutched his shoulders.

"Not yet, Harry." Draco growled.

"Draco.." Harry started again, eyes filled with passion and lust, he rode harder down into the blond.

"Oh fuck.." Draco whispered falling back in the chair as raven haired man rode down into him. It was so bloody hot, thighs strained in the awkward position, Harry jerked his head up and pinned Draco eyes with his own. The Ex-Gryffindor was panting, his mouth partially open, the pink tongue darted out to lick his lips.

"I can't…Draco…" He began, the Slytherin plunged a few times more feeling the tight passage begin the tighten and pulse at the beginnings of Harry's orgasm.

"Draco!" Harry shouted. The blond in question grabbed Harry around the waist arching up as Harry came, Draco soon followed. Harry fell on Draco still gasping. Draco let a smile flick over his face nuzzling his face up against Harry's as he tried to calm his beating heart.

"Mm-mmm." Harry said with a low sigh. "Happy anniversary." He said finally after several moments. Draco smiled wrapped his arms around the chest,

"Happy anniversary to you, too." He murmured, then added, "Is that all you wanted to do on this drive?"

"Yeah." he admitted. "We can apparate afterwards if you want." Harry replied tiredly.

"Nah, I wanna play Pididle again tonight." Draco murmured closing his eyes, he heard Harry laugh into his neck.

"Whatever you want love."

Draco smiled as he fished his wand out of the cracks of the seat, encasing the car in an illusion charm just incase they slept in the morning, and muttering a cleaning spell as well.

"Sleep well." he whispered finally. There was a light snore in reply. Draco closed his eyes all the way and snuggled against the warm body. So maybe the trip wasn't _that_ bad of an idea after all.

* * *

**XD Lol, hope everyone enjoyed this little oneshot! R&R! Actually, now it's a TwoShot XD Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Do not own anything to do with Harry Potter! I promsie! XD

**Warning:** boyxboy, blow job etc and general fluf and smut!

**AN**: A lot of people wanted to see a second installment for this, so yeah, it's here! Hopre everyone enjoys! **R&R**!

* * *

"Haaarryyy…it's almost midnight...lets stop!" Draco groaned in frustration. Sexual frustration that is. Harry grinned.

"I can go for another three hours, take a nap or something." He replied. Draco sighed dramatically.

"Don't want to." Came the childish reply, then, "Anything?" He asked suddenly

"Anything what?"

"You said 'take a nap or _something'_"

"Well...as long as yo'ure not bothering me."

"Mmm…K" Was the innocent reply. Harry was about to glance at Draco but a hand slithered on his thigh.

"I'm driving Draco." He said. The Slytherin shrugged, grinning wickedly rubbing the thigh softly.

"So." Harry glanced on him before rolling his eyes and taking the hand.

"You're distracting as it is. It doesn't help."

"You're finally admitting that I'm distracting?" Draco purred squeezing Harry's hand before thrusting it back to the thigh.

"You've always been distracting." Harry muttered as he passed car. Draco's hand squeezed his thigh tightly in the action, but as soon as that was done he went back to rubbing.

"Draco…" Harry started.

"Yes Harry."

"We're not stopping."

"I know." Came the sultry reply. Harry rolled his eyes before they widened; Draco was unbuttoning his pants.

"Draco!" He hissed.

"I'm getting rid of your little_ problem_."

"It wouldn't have been a _problem_ without your help!" Harry gritted, his hands clutched the wheel.

"Haarrryy…" Draco purred sitting up draping his arm around Harry's shoulder bringing his mouth to Harry's ear, kissing and nibbling around the edges.

"Draco…this is dangerous…" Harry said trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"You love danger don't you. Turns you on." Draco nipped his neck pushing the unbuttoned pants apart, Harry's notable hardness affirmed his statement.

"Granted. But nothing to get us killed." Harry managed.

"You won't kill us." Draco purred planting hot open mouth kisses over the exposed flesh on Harry's neck, his available hand stroking over Harry's obvious erection still trapped in his boxers.

"Draco…" Harry moaned, the vice like grip he had on the wheel tightened even more.

"Yes Harry?" He murmured his left hand petting absentmindedly on Harry's shoulder.

"Fuck Draco…" Came Harry's reply as he bit his lip hard enough to bleed.

"You would, if we stopped." Came the soft quip in his ear.

"We're never going to get there if we keep stopping." Harry replied.

"Whoever said we're actually going to get there." The young blond man continued pulling the hard organ from Harry's boxers shorts fisting it loosely. The car jerked and Draco's hand tightened automatically.

"Ow! Fuck!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry…" Draco murmured leaving soothing kisses on his cheek, loosening his grip and began stroking.

"What do you want me to do Harry?" Draco murmured in his ear, flicking his thumb over the slit. Harry's hips jerked up and his eyes stayed trained on the road, but he couldn't help but let a soft moan escape. He kissed wetly down the clothed chest, he found a nipple under the cotton tee-shirt.

"Draco!" Harry hissed arching up bit. The Slytherin pulled all his contact back sitting back in his seat deftly eying his nails. Harry tried to breath,

"You suck." He said.

"Mm-mmm, Can I?" Draco asked eagerly eyeing Harry's still throbbing cock. Harry looked at him then to the dark highway. He pulled over. As soon as the car was in park Draco kissed him heatedly on the lips while pulling up the t-shirt exposing the soft muscles underneath.

"…Honestly didn't think this would take the whole fucking vacation week just to get there…" Harry groaned trying to push his cock in Draco's hands a bit faster and harder.

"I don't think we'll make it" Came Draco's reply as he moved over the flesh. He nipped at the quivering skin on Harry's stomach.

"What do you want me to do Harry, dear?" He asked teasing the length's base with his fingers, his tongue lapping up the pearls of pre-cum that leaked.

"Suck." Harry growled finally.

"Finally." Draco replied, but before Harry could say anything back he took the organ in his mouth giving a hard suck leaving Harry quite incoherent. Draco moved his lips down the hard length, one hand on the wheel of the car to keep his balance the other teasing the twitching skin. Harry moved up into his mouth, Draco flashed his eyes to the mans face, Harry's eyes were closed, mouth open slightly. A hand ran through his hair pushing it from his face, slight pressure forcing his face down farther. Draco snickered around the cock, which caused the raven-haired man to moan. He pulled back with a wide smirk.

"…don't stop…" Harry said softly opening his eyes. Draco wrapped a pale hand softly around the cock pumping slowly.

"Don't stop? You wanted me to stop earlier." He said. Harry glared at him, his hand still in his hair and he motored the face in his for a forceful lip lock. Draco pushed passed Harry's searching tongue dominating the kiss for the moment. He broke the kiss hurriedly moving his lips down the throat and back down the stomach.

"Say it again Harry." Draco ghosted his breath over the tip. It twitched and Harry made another noise.

"Say what?" Came the sarcastic voice. Draco gave an annoyed growl nipping at the leaking head. The man made another noise

"Merlin…Draco…" Harry muttered.

"You are a stubborn son of a—" Draco was cut off by Harry's growl, then:

"Suck it! Draco for fucking Merlins sake!" Harry exclaimed. Draco snorted before leaving butterfly on the hot flesh leading up to the curls of black hair.

"All you had to do was ask, love." Draco replied cockily before Harry could reply, Draco once more he had taken the hard member in his mouth. He descended slowly until the whole thing hit the back of his throat. Harry's soft moans urged him on and he held the hips down the best he could with the awkward position. Fingers massaged through his hair as he moved back sucking diligently.

"Gods…feels…" Harry panted. Draco kissed the spit slicked heated cock.

"Feels what?" he encouraged nibbling and eliciting another groan. Harry hand traveled to the beck of his neck curling through the hair and back of his neck. He almost purred at the feeling and he licked again at the head.

"Feels what?" He asked again.

"Merlin…'mazing…just...don't stop…" Was Harry's reply. Draco moved his lips back over the head, teasing it with his mouth.

"Draco." Was the growl of frustrated pleasure. The Blond moved a hand to cup the heavy sack continuing a torturous nipping down to were his fingers were. Harry's hips moved up into his mouth and he nipped harder in warning. Harry writhed uncomfortably before stopping Draco's progress. Draco glanced up.

"Moving the chair." Harry managed. The chair slid back swiftly, Draco yelped as he fell in Harry's lap. He slapped the raven-haired mans' thigh in annoyance. Though, he did have to admit it was a bit more comfortable. He didn't have a wheel pressed into the back of his head. He pushed himself up slightly and attacked the waiting cock once more. Harry arched up of the seat into the hot wet mouth. Draco's hands pushed the pants further down the hips and down to about mid thigh as he sucked diligently his fingers went back to found the heavy sac for a second time. The urging moans grew into pants an Harry's kneading fingers were clenching and unclenching in his hair almost painfully something that Draco had figured out his way of saying he was getting close. The twenty year old looked up as he wrapped his tongue around the head watching lustily as Harry's eyes close, his hips moving almost insistently,

"Harder…Draco…" Harry moaned.

"OH FUCK!" Both men jerked up at the sound. A young man stood out the window looking as if he was going to knock on the window to ask if they needed help. (_You know in the middle of the night XD_)

"You didn't put a charm around the car!" Draco shrieked, the muggle teen was stricken, and least to say disappeared from view.

"Well it was hard to think when you had your mouth on my cock!" Harry replied in exasperation. Harry pushed himself up to see the teen had passed out.

"Fuck…" he whispered ignoring Draco's growl. He searched for his wand. Draco crossed his arms huffily sitting back in his own chair glaring out the dark window. Harry winced it didn't seem being caught had not stopped his cock from throbbing with need. Harry flicked his wand a few times, waking the teen, doing a memory charm and then a charm around the car. The teen ambled off looking rather confused. Harry fell back in the chair with a sigh.

"Draco." He said. The Slytherin didn't look at him.

"Draco." Harry said again. Draco swung his gaze back at Harry. The raven-haired man passed him an apologetic smile.

"What?" Draco snapped, his eyes though did linger on the still healthy erection.

"Er…still have a problem?" Harry tried, passing the most charming smile he could. Draco rolled his eyes before shifting on his knee's pushing Harry's shoulders into the corner of the door and his seat.

"Well, whose fault is that?" Draco asked, Harry gnawed his lip.

"I'm sorry already!" He growled not wanting to admit it was his fault. Angrily he reached his hand in-between his own legs to jerk off, but Draco grabbed it swiftly.

"Don't you dare." He said. He received a look that easily read 'Make me'.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Draco purred, leaning forward, "Have you forgotten how this works?" He asked. The raven-haired man snorted.

"Please…" He said.

"Please what?" Harry made another face.

"Draco please…please…don't even care what you do...just do it!" Harry exclaimed in annoyance nudging his hips up to emphasize his point. Draco smirked evilly, He pressed his lips quickly to Harry's just as eager to finish him off as the the raven-haired man himself.

* * *

"Harry, Owls' been tapping at that window for an hour." Draco said his voice muffled in the pillow. The other man didn't stir. Draco groaned rubbing his face and getting out bed. They had barely stumbled into a random hotel room the night before. The bird flew in, clacking it's beak in annoyance as Draco unwrapped the parchment from its leg. It flew off indignantly.

"Bloody bird" Draco muttered as he opened the letter. He grinned wickedly. _Finally_ the reply had come. He had wondered what had taken so long!

"Mmmph…What's that?" Two arms wrapped around his waist pulling him to a warm body.

"Oh nothing." Draco replied flippantly folding the parchment swiftly. Harry nibbled his neck.

"Yeah right." He murmured in the flesh, moving his hands up Draco's sides.

"Sex isn't going to get the answer from me." Draco said, Harry stopped with a huff, "But you didn't need to stop!" Draco exclaimed grinning as Harry grumbled.

"I don't like it when you keep things from." Harry said dejectedly

"Oh Harry, trust me, It's not a secret, just something you don't know yet."

"Like what?"

"Mmm…Do you actually plan on getting to this 'west'?" Draco asked. Harry glanced at him.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"What if…what if we went home?"

"The cars a Portkey." Harry suddenly stated shrewdly.

"I never said that!" Draco said in defense which gave him away immediately. Lying to Harry was never easy, he just lost this battle.

"You could have told me you truly never wanted to come here." Harry muttered.

"It's not that I didn't, I did…I just thought...we had lots of fun just on the way here…" Draco said putting his hands on Harry's hips gently,

"Yes it is a portkey, But…" Draco bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to ruin the surprise. He hated that calculating look on Harry's face so instead drew him close their naked bodies molded deliciously together.

"I loved every minute, trust me. And now…you're making me ruin the surprise." Draco muttered kissing him deeply, the Gryffindor clutched him moaning into the mouth.

"Surprise?" came the groan in response.

"Do you want to wait until we get home then?" Draco asked grinning,

"No." Came the quick reply. Draco laughed into the lips.

"Alright. We have two more weeks off." Harry's eyes went wide before he clamped his mouth back on Draco's and tumbling him onto the bed for a good morning fuck. For both of them, this so far had been the best anniversary _ever_.

* * *

**XD I know, their really wasn't much to incline why it was a good anniversary, but u know, lots of sex always makes for a good anniversary XD**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the second installment of my suppossed to be one-shot XD **

**R&R (Please? It would make me so happy if you did!)**


End file.
